worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Endbringer O.C.C.
=Endbringer OCC= (Version 1.00 - Last Modified: 04/20/2006) *Introduction *O.C.C. Abilities *Attribute Requirements *O.C.C. Skills *O.C.C. Related Skills *Secondary Skills *Standard Equipment *Experience Table ---- Introduction Evil has many faces and many goals. Evil can desire power, wealth, to inflict pain and suffering, but all of things pale in the simple wish to destroy. Evil creatures that desire nothing more then to destroy everything are usually beyond comprehension, beyond reasoning, even to other evil creatures. Fortunately, the creatures that thrive on absolute destruction are few and far between, but one of the most dangerous groups of these beings have already arranged on Earth: the Endbringers. Worshipers of a large variety of gods and patrons, the Endbringers have but one goal: to see the Earth destroyed. The Endbringers work tirelessly towards this goal, always planning, always carefully moving one step closer to bringing about the end of days on Earth. Fortunately, Endbringers are chosen for their dedication and their desire to succeed, not for their modesty and ability to work well with others. Most Endbringers spend as much time fighting other Endbringers as they do trying to end the world. The Endbringers see others of their kind as competition and threats to their success, even if they seem to be working for the same goal and even the same god. Endbringers worry that if they are not the one to cause the end of the world, then they will not receive the reward they have been promised for their tireless efforts. Other Endbringers cannot conceive of the possibility that another could beat them to the goal, while others simply do not like the competition in a small swimming pool. The competition, fighting, and constant sabotage between the Endbringers is only one of two reasons for the time it has taken the Endbringers to succeed. The other reason is that despite all of the power at the command of an Endbringer, destroying an entire planet is not an easy task. It requires a huge amount of preparation, constant research, and time spent acquiring the necessary materials needed for a ritual, in addition to the resources needed to protect the Endbringer from his enemies and to sabotage the efforts of other Endbringers. Some Endbringers have been working towards this goal for thousands of years without success. Endbringers can come from any walk of life and there is no pattern for those that embrace the calling of an Endbringer. Egyptian Pharaohs, English peasants, American generals, and Japanese doctors, have all been counted among the ranks of the Endbringers. However, the origin of an Endbringer is almost always the same. Each individual, for whatever reason, feels cut off from the people around them, unable to see others as truly being "real," or classic sociopath tendencies. One night, these individuals are visited by a god, a being of unimaginable power, that has selected that person to be the god's representative on Earth, its minion, its servant, and its weapon. The god then offers the person the power and the mission of an Endbringer. Once an Endbringer is formed, they often seek to form a cult, or similar group of followers, as they begin the process of ending the world. Those that refuse the god's offer never wake up. Fortunately, the forces arrayed against an Endbringer are formidable. Endbringers have to not only deal with other Endbringers but also with good and evil creatures that do not want to see the world destroyed. To help them in their task, Endbringers can summon devoted Minions and create powerful Abominations. Minions are Humans, animals, or supernatural creatures that are utterly loyal to the Endbringer and will follow his orders without hesitation or question. And when these minions are not, an Endbringer can perform a ritual that combines a minion with a supernatural shell to create a powerful abomination. However, since creating abominations and summoning minions simply require time and energy, it is never a good thing to allow an Endbringer to escape alive, for they can simply rebuild everything they've lost. O.C.C. Abilities: #'Power of a God': Endbringer Gods At first level an Endbringer selects a god to worship from the list of available gods. The chosen god is the one that approached the Endbringer and granted the character all of his or her power. Each god has different special abilities and the selected god determines whether the Endbringer is focused on magic, combat, psionics, or some combination therein. A god also detemrines which Minions and Abomination Shells an Endbringer has access to. Once selected, the Endbringer cannot choose another god. See for descriptions of each available god. #'Summon Minion'An Endbringer can summon and control up to one Minion per level of experience, but the Endbringer only has limited knowledge of the types of Minions that can be summoned. The Endbringer starts at first level with the knowledge of how to summon one type of Minion and can summon an additional type at levels 3, 6, 9, 12, and 15. Fortunately, summoned minions can simply be dismissed when they are no longer wanted and they immediately disappear. The summoning ritual required for each Minion differs, but they require a large investment of PPE, expensive materials, and hours to perform. Most rituals also require that an Endbringer reach a certain level of experience before the ritual can be performed. However, there is nothing to prevent an Endbringer from selecting Minions for which he cannot perform the ritual, although this is not recommended for very low-level Endbringers. See Endbringer Minions for descriptions of the minions. Endbringers never work alone, there is simply too much to do. To help them in their task of bringing about the end of the world, Endbringers can summon a limited number of special minions to do their bidding. These minions are not simply devoted followers and cultists, which an Endbringer can recruit normally, but completely subservient followers that work tirelessly to do the bidding of the Endbringer that summoned them. While some are unthinking automatons, most are not but they will follow the orders of their Endbringer to the best of their abilities and they will never betrayer their Endbringer. The bond between an Endbringer and a Minion goes beyond simple loyalty, the Endbringer can share the thoughts and feelings of his Minions at will, and has the equivalent of the Telepathy and Empathy psionic powers with all of its Minions. These powers can be activated at will by the Endbringer and they have no maximum range as long as the Endbringer has line of its with its Minions. #'Graft Abomination Shell'There are many Abomination Shells available to each Endbringer, but even with careful worship and research an Enbringer knows how to create only a small number of them. An Endbringer can create one type of Abomination Shell at levels 2, 5, 8, 11, 13, and 15. Starting at second level, the Endbringer can graft one shell onto each Minion and can graft an additional shell onto each Minion at levels 5, 10, and 15, for a maximum of four shells on any single minion. Endbringers do not have to place Abomination Shells on all of their minions or any if they do not want to. The ritual required to create each shell differs, but they require a large investment of PPE, expensive materials, and hours to perform. Most rituals also require that an Endbringer reach a certain level of experience before the ritual can be performed. However, there is nothing to prevent an Endbringer from selecting shells for which he cannot perform the ritual. See Endbringer Abomination Shells for descriptions of the shells. The primary ability of an Endbringer is to create a powerful supernatural creature known as an Abomination. The Enbringer creates these abominations by merging the bodies of their Minions with special Abomination Shells that they create through a mystical ritual. As Endbringers rise in experience, they gain the ability to place multiple Abomination Shells on a single minion, creating even more powerful Abominations. Unfortunately, the process of placing an abomination shell on a Minion is permanent, so an Endbringer must create each Abomination with care, otherwise valuable time and resources are wasted. #'Reap Knowledge'Reaping can greatly increase the power and versatility of an Endbringer, by giving it not just additional types of minions and shells, but access to ones that would not normally be available to that Endbringer from the god they worship. For example, without Reaping, an Endbringer worshiper of Set would never be able to summon one of the undead minions. There are many things holding the Endbringers back from bring about the end of the world, one of the most important of these is their irrational hatred for all other Endbringers, even for those that worship the same god. Endbringers wage a constant and secret war against each other. However, there is an advantage to hunting down and killing other Endbringers and their Minions, aside from preventing them from ending the world. When an Endbringer, one of its minions, or one of its abominations kills a minion summoned by another Endbringer, the Endbringer learns how to summon that minion and how to create all shells merged with that minion. If an Endbringer, one of its minions, or one of its abominations kills another Endbringer, he learns how to summon all minions and how to create all shells known by the dead Endbringer. This process is known as Reaping. #'Immortal Body' All Endbringers possess one marked trait: patience. Through the power of their god, Endbringers will not age from the moment they became an Endbringer and will become as healthy and as strong as they were in their prime. Since an Endbringer does not age, they can and do work at whatever pace they require. This has allowed a number of Endbringers to escape justice, as they simply waited until those that knew they were alive to grow old and die before returning to their work. #'End the World' There is no one way to end the world and all Endbringers seek to achieve this goal in very personalized ways. Some Endbringers may attempt to end the world using multiple methods spread over centuries of effort. The exact process by which an Endbringer seeks to end the world is a major story line element as is best left for the player to determine with consultation with the GM. #'Bonuses' Endbringers start with 20 S.D.C and +3 to save vs. horror factor at levels 1, 3, 7, 10, and 13. Attribute Requirements: *IQ of 10, ME of 10, and PE of 10. O.C.C. Skills: *Language: Native Tongue (at 98%) *Language: Three of choice (+5%) *Literacy: Native Tongue (at 98%) *Literacy: Two of choice (+5%) *Math: Basic (+10%) *Lore: Demons & Monsters (+25%) *Science: One of choice (+25%) *Technical: One of choice (+15%) *Hand-to-Hand Combat: Basic (Hand-to-Hand combat can be improved to Expert at the cost of one OCC Related Skill and to Martial Arts at the cost of three OCC Related Skills, but this can only be done at first level). O.C.C. Related Skills: *Select eight other skills. Select one additional skill at level 3, 6, 9, 12, and 15. All new skills start at a level one proficiency. *Communications: Radio: Basic only *Domestic: Any (+5%) *Electrical: Basic Electronics only *Espionage: None *Mechanical: Basic Mechanics only *Medical: Any (+10%) *Military: None *Physical: Any except Boxing, Acrobatics, and Gymnastics *Rogue: Any (+10%) *Science: Any (+5%) *Technical: Any (+15% on Lore skills and +5% on all others) *W.P.: Any *Wilderness: Any Secondary Skills: *The Endbringer can select two secondary skills from the list of available skill categories at level one and an additional two skills at levels 4, 8, and 12. Secondary skills do not receive any bonuses listed above and all new skills start at a level one proficiency. Standard Equipment: *Weapons: None *Armor: None *Other: None *Money: The character starts with 5D6x10,000 dollars and most had jobs or contacts from their former lives before becoming an Endbringer that can provide them with more resources. Experience Table: ---- Palladium Internet Policy Notice of Trademarks and Copyrights © 1983, 1987, 1988, 1990 Kevin Siembieda; © 1995 Palladium Books, All rights reserved world wide. No part of this work may be reproduced in part or whole, in any form or by any means, without permission from the publisher. All incidents, situations, institutions, governments and people are fictional and any similarity to characters or persons living or dead is strictly coincidental. Registered Trademarks Palladium Books®, Mechanoids®, The Mechanoid Invasion®, Rifts®, Megaverse®, RECON®, and After the Bomb® are registered trademarks owned and licensed by Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, Inc. Unregistered Trademarks Nightbane™, Nightlands™, Heroes Unlimited™, Villains Unlimited™, Beyond the Supernatural™, Boxed Nightmares™, Ninjas & Superspies™, Mystic China™, Palladium Fantasy RPG™, Triax™, Mindwerks™, Vampire Kingdoms™, The Juicer Uprising™, Phase World™, Spatial Mage™, Blood Shaman™, Wormwood™, Psyscape™, Mega-Damage™, S.D.C.™, I.S.P.™, P.P.E.™, SAMAS™, Splugorth™, Cyber-Knight™, Glitter Boy™, Juicer™, Mind Melter™, Psi-Stalker™, Coalition States™, Northern Gun™, Erin Tarn™, Naruni™, ... and other names and titles are trademarks owned and licensed by Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, Inc. ---- This site is in no way approved by, sponsored by, or affiliated with Wizards of the Coast, Inc. Magic: The Gathering® is a trademark of Wizards of the Coast, Inc. and all images and text associated therewith are the copyrighted property of Wizards of the Coast, Inc. All rights reserved. Magic: The Gathering® is a registered trademark owned by Wizards of the Coast, Inc., a subsidiary of Hasbro, Inc. ---- Website Navigation Menu Return to Palladium Settings Page Return to Main Page ---- Copyright © 2002-09, Cheethorne E-Mail Cheethorne Category:Other (Palladium) Category:Member Contriutions Category:Misc (Palladium)